A conventional computer has a number of resources such as the display, sound system, memory devices, hard disk drive and so on, which can be used by any of the applications running on the system. However, the resources can only serve a limited number of applications at the same time, so that in a multi-application environment, there is a need for a resource management system which is more flexible, manageable and at the same time more user friendly than that in a conventional computer.